Automobile bicycle racks have heretofore been made utilizing a pair of upwardly opening channels mounted in relatively parallel relation on a pair of cross-frame members and with a bicycle support in the form of a generally upright U-shaped frame having its lower ends attached to the cross-frame members intermediate the channels and having laterally extending arms adjacent its upper ends for engaging and supporting a bicycle resting in a respective one of the channels. The U-shaped frame, even when disassembled from the cross-frame members, was large and required a large size package which was bulky and could not be shipped by some carriers having limitations on the combined length and girth of the packages which they would handle.